


Большой игрок в большой игре

by k8Cathy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из жизни лондонского преступного гения. Написано после 1-го сезона, на Фандомную битву 2011 на diary.ru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большой игрок в большой игре

Любимыми отраслями знания для Мориарти всегда были теория операций и хаотическая динамика. Красота сложных систем завораживает, можно провести долгие часы за ретроспективным анализом, восстанавливая взаимодействие множества сложных факторов. Это занятие дарит счастье бесконечных открытий: "Так вот почему так произошло!"

Куда труднее и мучительнее заниматься перспективным анализом или попросту прогнозом. Хаотические системы чувствительны к начальным условиям, эти условия мы всегда можем измерить с ограниченной точностью, соседние траектории аттрактора расходятся. Забудьте о том, что можно предсказать, будет ли через два месяца солнышко или дождь - три недели максимальный предел.

Но самая сложная задача, конечно - вмешаться в начальные условия так, чтобы прийти к нужному результату. При приложении достаточных усилий, конечно, можно перебороть любой хаос с его замороченными законами развития - проблема только в том, что иногда достаточным может быть лишь полное разрушение вселенной и построение её заново с нуля. Немного слишком для решения проблем отдельно взятого человека или группы людей.

Мастерство состоит в том, чтобы достаточными оказались доступные средства. Мориарти знает, что сможет найти решение сложных проблем - найти, организовать и заработать на этом. Сможет стать звездой консалтингового бизнеса. И даже более того. Амбиции Мориарти удовлетворяются только работой в отрасли с жесточайшими требованиями к качеству и эффективности, в отрасли с предельной ценой за риск. Мориарти разрабатывает преступления под ключ.

***

Услуги Мориарти стоят дорого. Тому несколько причин. Во-первых, никто не будет ценить консультации и выполнять в точности инструкции, если этим инструкциям цена - пара фунтов. Тем более что клиенты, при всем различии во вкусах, сходятся в одном - больше всего на свете они любят деньги и считают, что та же страсть одолевает все остальное человечество.

Во-вторых, высокая, на грани возможного, цена - хороший ценз. До Мориарти доберутся только те, у кого кроме жадности и страстного желания сжить врага со света есть что терять. Ничто так не делает человека уязвимее и послушнее, чем власть и богатство.

Третья причина - банальная экономика. У Мориарти высокие накладные расходы. Дорого стоит изучить до мелочей жизнь клиента, его жертвы или жертв, найти и выбрать нужные технические средства и обеспечить ими клиента - а под этими средствами редко понимается кухонный нож из магазина хозтоваров. И безопасность. Конечно же, львиная доля доходов уходит на ее личную безопасность.

Но в списке причин нет желания разбогатеть. Откровенно говоря, если бы деньги не уходили на текущие нужды, Мориарти не знала бы, что с ними делать. Не деньги ее цель.

***

Придумывать сложные комбинации и наблюдать за их воплощением в жизнь, заставлять людей, каждый из которых наивно верит в свободу воли, плясать под свою дудку - вот истинная награда, и другой не нужно.

Некоторыми людьми управлять до скучного просто. Они словно ходячие психологические схемы "на данный стимул следует такая-то реакция". Некоторые сопротивляются. В первое мгновение такие непокорные вызывают у Мориарти приступ невольного раздражения, но потом ее мозг начинает работать, решая задачу.

Изучить, приручить, использовать. А если нужно - утилизировать.

***

Дольше всего она возится с любимой игрушкой - собственно, потому-то он и получил это звание. Мориарти давно уже понимает - в данном случае до пункта "использовать" не дойдет. Он ни к чему не способен, кроме разгадывания загадок, а загадки она и сама умеет разгадывать. Поэтому она просто играет им, подкидывает ему дела и с удовольствием наблюдает, как он мечется в поисках ответа.

На нем же она время от времени проверяет маскировку и какие-то свои инсценировки. Может быть, это и можно было бы назвать пользой, если бы не одно "но" - распутывая мгновенно хитросплетение криминалистических улик, любимая игрушка иногда попадает впросак в элементарных вопросах человеческих отношений. А Мориарти знает, что ей надо бояться эмпата, а не криминалиста.

Поэтому она напрягается, когда у любимой игрушки появляется друг. Но тот слишком влюблён и увлечён приключениями, чтобы почуять в ней врага.

***

Люди судят о других по внешности. В любой книжке про шпионов пишут - тайному агенту надо выглядеть невзрачно, тогда его не замечают. Истина стара как мир, всем известна, но она действует.

Никто не станет подозревать заурядного человека, разве что педант, который подозревает и проверяет всех - но всех можно проверить только стандартной проверкой, которую легко обойти.

Женщине даже легче быть незаметной. Серая мышь, старая дева - это как диагноз проказы. Тебя сторонятся, на тебя не смотрят, а потом уже просто не видят. Мужчинам ты не интересна, для других женщин ты безопасна. Этакий обладающий разумом (хотя и это сомнительно) предмет обстановки.

Нет счета тайнам, которые Мориарти слышит просто потому, что окружающие забывают о ее присутствии.

Некоторые из них полезны, другие - любопытны, а самый любимый вид тайн - когда чем-то рассерженные люди желают бед своим врагам. Вдохновляет и дает толчок воображению.

***

Мориарти мотается из дома на работу и обратно, выходные проводит на диване в обнимку с кошкой, разве что иногда выбирается на дурацкую экскурсию в особняк викторианской или георгианской эпохи. У нее почти нет тайной жизни вне компьютера - редко, ох как редко она снимает свою постоянную маску, чтобы надеть новую, необходимую для выполнения задания.

Не существует совершенного грима, не бывает совершенной маскировки. Если она будет слишком часто светить лицом, то рано или поздно какая-нибудь умная программа опознает ее, найдет соответствие между образом временным и постоянным.

То же самое, что позволяет Мориарти, сидя дома, организовывать преступления по всему Лондону - то же самое мешает ей участвовать в этих преступлениях самой. Единое информационное пространство, всемирная паутина интернета делают мир все теснее. Одинокому авантюристу больше нет места в реальном мире, ему остается только жизнь в виртуале.

***

В современной жизни бал правит интернет. Человек сидит дома за компьютером или даже едет в автобусе с телефоном в руках, открывает браузер, соединяется с невидимым провайдером, тот через бесконечную паутину неизвестно где расположенных серверов доставляет информацию с другой стороны мира или с соседней улицы. Человек прячется за ником, разговаривает с людьми, чьих имен он не знает и чьих лиц никогда не видит. И даже если где-то нужно дать личную информацию, только от его доброй воли зависит, скажет он правду или соврет.

Трудно удержаться от иллюзии, что ты аноним среди анонимов, невидимка, которую не поймают. Это не так. Мориарти знает, что ip - такая же важная аббревиатура, как и ДНК, скрывает такую же опасность для профессионального преступника. Мориарти ставит заслон из череды прокси-серверов, показывается своим клиентом то из Гонконга, то из Сиэтла, то из Архангельска. Но того, кто распутает этот клубок соединений до конца, ждет награда - лондонский ip, приводящий ко скромному, но весьма респектабельному дому в Челси. Мориарти нет в этом доме - там нет никого, но Мориарти ждет гостей. Человека, который туда доберется, она убьет. Если не будет никакой возможности нанять его на работу.

***

Мориарти - лишь одно из имен. Оно уже старое, сослужило неплохую службу и должно скоро выйти из обращения. Но она питает к этому имени какую-то глупую привязанность и поддается импульсу подарить его любимой игрушке.

Результат превосходит все ожидания - он радуется, как ребенок, понимая, что напал на главную загадку в своей жизни.

***

В наше время не слишком сложно создать подставную личность - использовать чью-то внешность или даже сконструировать новую. В конце концов, можно просто нарисовать человекообразный аватар. Но Мориарти для общения с клиентами сознательно использует одно лишь имя, без лица, без голоса, без какого-либо физического тела. Просто демонический дух, злой разум в чистом виде.

Клиентов это одновременно пугает и успокаивает. Пугает невидимый и неслышимый, но всевидящий и всеслышащий дух. Успокаивает, что этот дух кажется свободным от чувств, от желаний - клиенты легко и спокойно доверяют все свои секреты бесплотному разуму, подсознательно полагая, что он не покусится на их выгоду и не будет делать моральной оценки их поступкам. Они воспринимают Мориарти просто как безжалостный эффективный механизм по решению проблем. Страшно подумать, насколько они правы.

Но иногда за буквами на экране упорно хотят видеть человека. Клиенты, которые пытаются её разговорить, разозлить или заслужить одобрение, узнать её пол, возраст, личное имя, да просто клиенты, которые проявляют заботу и хотят чем-нибудь отблагодарить сверх оговорённых условий контракта - такие клиенты долго не живут. Мориарти не терпит интереса к своей персоне. Есть одни лишь буквы на экране, которые чётко указывают, как решить вашу проблему. И не стоит от неё отвлекаться.

Но для любимой игрушки Мориарти, разумеется, сделает исключение. Ему она подарит не только имя, но и человека к имени.

***

Мориарти любит свою виртуальную жизнь. Сеть даже официально называют паутиной, но Мориарти считает такое сравнение некорректным. Паутина - всего лишь ловушка со встроенной сигнальной системой, штука необходимая, но это лишь часть игры.

Нет, Мориарти не ищет сравнений в животном мире или вообще в природе. Свое хозяйство она сухо, но точно называет системой. Или, если угодно, объемным ориентированным графом.

Система связывает и объединяет информационные источники, предприятия всех отраслей промышленности, транспорт, финансы - и просто множество людей, абсолютное большинство которых знать не знают ни про какого Мориарти, да и вообще ни разу в жизни не нарушали закон.

И в результате складывается нечто, что позволяет организовать любое мыслимое преступление. Желаете ограбить банк, совладельцем которого являетесь, свалить вину на второго совладельца, а надоевшую жену подвергнуть мучительной смерти, в которой, однако, никто не заподозрит убийства? Пожалуйста, средний срок исполнения 2-4 месяца, предоплата 100 процентов на указанный счет. Нет, через свой банк проводить платежи не стоит. Воспользуйтесь своими активами в швейцарском банке, про которые не знает даже ваш любовник. Откуда же об этом знает Мориарти? Ответ на этот вопрос не входит в пакет оплаченных услуг.

***

Мориарти тщательно выбирает куклу на роль себя самой - куклу, которую любимая игрушка будет считать криминальным гением.

Это должен быть мужчина. Мориарти уверена в гендерном шовинизме любимой игрушки и считает, что женщин он презирает чуть больше, чем человечество в целом.

Это должен быть молодой мужчина. Презрение к старикам не выходит за границы нормы - то есть начинается со стандартного уровня и увеличивается пропорционально тупости каждого конкретного экземпляра, но старики - чужие, а Мориарти капризно хочется, чтобы человек с ее именем воспринимался любимой игрушкой своим, похожим на него самого.

И это должен быть интересный мужчина - во всех смыслах, даже вкладываемом сопливыми женскими романами. Но прежде всего он должен интересно соображать. И оставлять ощущение загадочности. Любимая игрушка может строить из себя бесчувственного циника, но в реальности он такой же романтик, как и герой Честертона, который беспрестанно рассказывал патеру Брауну, как ненавидит все романтическое.

***

Мориарти находит молодого компьютерщика - Джимми Корнфилд, 32 года, лучший специалист на фирме (по его мнению), зарабатывает меньше, чем заслуживает (по его мнению). У него на счету множество коротких романов с людьми обоего пола, отношения быстро заканчивались, когда исчерпывали себя (по его мнению).

Джимми недолго колеблется, когда понимает, что организация, нанявшая его для подключения программного обеспечения для консалтингового бизнеса, на самом деле консультирует, как обокрасть, убить и уйти от ответственности. Он предлагает свои услуги не только в написании кода. А потом быстро нарабатывает авторитет и свергает лидера (по его мнению). Он наводит на фирме свои порядки, оставляя от прошлого только кодовое имя, своеобразный бренд компании - "Мориарти".

Джимми очарователен - он вовсе не глуп, только немного слишком в восторге от своих достоинств и немного слишком любит трактовать ситуацию к своему удовольствию - например, искренне не замечает, что выгодные идеи, которые он сейчас разрабатывает, он вовсе не придумал сам, а его тонко на них навели.

С менее самовлюблённым человеком Мориарти пришлось бы действовать не торопясь, но Джимми готов ко встрече с любимой игрушкой уже через полгода. Идеальный кандидат.

***

Мориарти не тешит себя иллюзией, что кроме неё на поле нет игроков. В отличие от любимой игрушки она с осторожностью употребляет слова "единственный в мире". Мориарти даже не считает, что она единственный в городе консультирующий преступник.

Среди её коллег не принято пересчитываться. Но время от времени она чувствует, как мимо неё в глубине проплывает такая же, как она сама, крупная хищная рыбина. По молчаливому уговору они мирно расходятся. В этом бизнесе конфиденциальность значит всё. Любой конфликт неизбежно приведёт к огласке - хотя бы к огласке среди знающих людей. А огласка равнозначна потере бизнеса.

Поэтому она и терпит столько лет любимую игрушку, этого назойливого самодеятельного детектива, старший брат которого очевидным образом играет на том же поле.

***

Мориарти с искренним восхищением наблюдает, как Джимми красуется перед любимой игрушкой и его другом. Она поздравляет себя с удачным решением - Джимми умудрился дискредитировать её старое кодовое имя наилучшим образом, растрезвонил о нём всем. Подставные клиенты, имевшие несчастье связаться с Джимми "Мориарти", частью погорели в его самоубийственной игре с любимой игрушкой, остальные же сидят ниже воды, ниже травы, зарекаясь хоть когда-нибудь ещё нарушать закон. Яркий и красочный пример того, как не надо делать - лучшая реклама её конкурирующему бизнесу. Её настоящему бизнесу под настоящим брендом.

Но сегодня она ещё называет себя Мориарти в честь удавшейся мистификации. Сейчас бомба взорвётся - бомба, рассчитанная на то, чтобы оглушить и напугать, но не убить. Погибнет лишь один Джимми, отслуживший свою роль - пока лазерные указки танцуют на лицах его собеседников, Мориарти не торопясь наводит винтовку, не оснащённую никакими световыми указателями. Она подарила любимой игрушке грандиозное приключение - с дождём загадок, с чужими смертями и опасностью для его собственной жизни, и с тщательно заложенными в историю неувязками, которые он осознает, как только схлынет радость от спасения.

Все эти хлопоты и переживания займут на некоторое время и младшего, и старшего братьев Холмс. И тогда она - уже совсем не Мориарти - сможет выполнить свой следующий заказ. Самый грандиозный заказ в своей жизни, который ни в коем случае не должен попасть в поле зрения любителя разрушать чужие тайны.

***

Она никогда не устает от игр, но время от времени ей надо побыть самой собой. Поэтому сегодня она сворачивает к соседней квартире - квартире, в которой, по мнению домовладельца, живет какая-то бизнес-леди, вечно пропадающая в командировках.

Здесь тихо, простая элегантная обстановка; строгая внешне, но очень комфортабельная мебель; на столе мощный компьютер - единственное нарушение стиля. Такой компьютер приличествует завзятым сетевым игрокам. Что ж, она и есть в какой-то мере сетевой игрок, а необходимое оборудование, способное защитить от взлома и обеспечивающее полную анонимность в сети, в простой деловой ноутбук не помещается.

Мориарти сбрасывает с себя одежду и образ серой мыши, появившаяся из-под него нагая красавица распускает волосы и, присев к ореховому туалетному столику, долго и тщательно расчесывается, а потом изящными движениями рук собирает волосы в высокую прическу. Она не в силах удержаться и поворачивает голову, чтобы полюбоваться длинной шеей, обычно скрытой под бесформенным воротником халата. Завитки волос словно образуют корону на голове - она вправе себя короновать за удачно проведенный раунд игры. Затем она наполняет ванну и с наслаждением погружается в ароматную воду.

Если бы кто-нибудь сейчас увидел эту женщину, нежащуюся в белоснежной пене, он мог бы восхититься ее красотой, мог бы испугаться злого ума, светящегося в ее глазах, но вряд ли мог узнать ее. Такое под силу разве что любимой игрушке - он-то сначала проанализирует анатомическое строение черепа, а уже потом обратит внимание на выражение лица. Интересно, решится он после этого сделать снисходительный комплимент ее новой прическе?

Но никто и никогда не увидит эту женщину. Она следит за этим, соблюдая строжайшую дисциплину, являя миру только наивную дурочку, на которую если и смотрят, то только с жалостью, не испытывая интереса, недооценивая, не понимая, насколько опасна скрытая внутри личность. Первая заповедь игрока - скрывать полезную для противника информацию.

Истинную себя видит только она сама. Истинной собой любуется только она сама. Даже если б не было необходимости прятаться, ей жалко было бы дарить кому-то свою суть.

***

Утром следующего дня Молли Хупер натянет купленную на распродаже водолазку и мешковатую юбку, накинет темное поношенное пальто, соберет волосы в дурацкий хвост на боку, сознательно чуть-чуть растрепанный, и в последний раз улыбнется зеркалу своей настоящей улыбкой. А потом на её лице проступит заискивающее, неуверенное выражение, она снова превратится в нелепую серую мышь и побежит в метро.

**Author's Note:**

> При написании фика авторша вдохновлялась вот этой фотографией актрисы Лу Брили, исполнительницы роли Молли Хупер.  
> 


End file.
